


Can you forgive me?

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "any, any, can you forgive me"
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Can you forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Kyle feels bad for the way he treated Alex in hight school, and tries to make up for it by going with Alex to the super gay themed day at the wild pony (with go-go dancers) and everything, only to end the night in a way Alex was never expecting.

Everyone does stupid things, even more so in hight school, but Kyle has a lot of making up for. 

He treated Alex bad, and for what? Because he happened to be different. 

The truth is, they're not so different, sure Kyle isn't gay, even if he might have the occasional one night stands that happens to be of the same sex. But they both had dad's who put their work over them more than once, both of them had pre-conceieved ideas of what their sons should be, both believing their sons should follow in their footsteps, but in reality their different too. 

So why did Kyle feel like every thing Alex did in hight school was a reflection of him, every time someone called him names for being gay, it felt like a personal attack to him. Why Alex had to make it so easy for them, it only made him hate Alex even more in hight school. It's where his bullying came from. His macho persona and anger. 

_"You thought people would think you were gay too."_

Alex's words echo back at him, yeah maybe that was it, maybe it was deflection to keep people from finding out that him and Alex might be similar. 

Still, it was no excuse. Even if it takes him to uncomfortable places, he's going to make it up to Alex, make things right for back then. 

He's never been the proud and out sort, so it takes him some hard strong shots of liquor to finally accept that he's in the wild pony with Alex, sat beside him on a stool, as they sit down at the bar for one of the wild pony's "friendly and inclusive gay days" (Maria's idea), trying to be supportive to Alex and every other gay guy and in-between bi guy in this town, after all she happens to be dating one of them now. 

If Alex is being honest, it's even a little too gay for him, he more or less verbalises this by the look he gives Kyle when one of the many half naked go go boys come up to him in a very tight outfit, and starts dancing next to him. He wonders if Maria had a part to play in it, she probably did. Orders to go dance next to the sad lonely gay guy sat with his straight friend. 

" You wanna get out of here?"

They end up leaving, but before the night ends Kyle thinks he's probably made it up to his friend, even if just a little bit. 

He ends up bringing it up as they walk home. The cool air of the night making up for the heat of the day. 

"Can you forgive me?"

And Alex gives him a confused look as they come to a stop. 

"Forgive you... I don't und- " 

Kyle replys quickly, realising hes having this conversation more in his head than out loud at this point. 

" - for hight school, I mean...."

"- Oh "

They start to walk again and Kyle waits for what Alex might say next. 

"Listen man, I told you, I've gone throught way worse things than that by now and it's not like you where the only macho, one cheat hair jock I had to deal with."

"I know, but still....."

And Kyle gives him a look that Alex knows it's been weighting on him for some time, so he sympathises. 

" As far as I'm concerned it's water under the bridge, lets move on."

But Kyle is still giving him this pleading look. 

"So what, you actually want me to say it? Okay, I forgive you. There happy?" 

"Yeah, kinda happy right now." 

"Is that why you put yourself throught tonight? Because you think you owe me somehow?"

Alex wonders as they continue walking. 

" Well, truthfully. Yes and no." 

"That wasn't so out of place for me than you might think."

" Oh, yeah! Do tell. Wait, are you telling me that Mr Kyle valenti might of experimented back in college? 

"Maybe, maybe I might still be conducting some experiments when the curtains are drawn."

"Oh man, and I felt sorry for you, when really I should of been asking the go go dancer for his number to give you instead."

And they both start laughing now. 

"No, in truth he's not my type."

" Yeah, what is your type then Mr Valenti?"

"Oh, I don't know, soldier types that had themselves figured out back in hight school. 

And there's another pause in their walking home as Alex looks up at kyle. 

And somehow they end up with kyle's lips on Alex's as they make out under a lamp post. 

At the end of the night they don't end up going their separate ways, but instead Kyle ends up staying the night at Alex's.


End file.
